Tijeras
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Las tijeras podían cortar mucho más que solo papel.


Tijeras.

Kurosaki Karin, de nueve años, paseaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la escuela primaria de Karakura en compañía de su hermana gemela Yuzu, jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¿Sabes, Karin-chan? Aún me sorprende que te hayas dejado crecer tanto el cabello desde primer grado.- comentó Yuzu tomando uno de sus mechones, puesto que antes las dos siempre habían mantenido su pelo corto.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Yuzu?- entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con sospecha. Presentía a donde iba su hermana… y no le gustaba nada.

-Es que…- soltó unas risitas sin poder contenerse. –Desde que Hitsugaya-kun mencionó en primer grado que le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo no has vuelto a dejar que mamá te corté el cabello.- rió más.

Karin no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco.

-N-no sé de qué hablas… ni siquiera recuerdo que haya dicho eso… ni quién es ese Hitsugaya, para el caso.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, ya sabes, el niño con el que vienes peleando desde preescolar, al que le echaste témpera en el cabello.- señaló amablemente aunque con un toque de burla en su voz dulce.

-Ah, ese perdedor… Si lo que insinúas es que me dejé crecer el cabello para gustarle, pues estás equivocada. S-solo es porque… porque… ¡quería tenerlo como mamá, solo eso!- se defendió patéticamente.

-Aja, fingiré que te creo.- siguió riendo.

-Ugh, ya cállate.- pisoteó el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a su aula.

Como estaba enojada con su hermana, la pelinegra fue a sentarse al otro extremo del salón, maldiciendo internamente cuando vio que el único asiento libre era junto a donde estaba el albino que detestaba, pero en ese momento lo prefería antes que a su molesta gemela, por lo que tomó asiento a su lado tratando de fingir que no notaba su existencia.

La maestra llego y empezó las clases pidiendo a todos sacar sus revistas con imágenes para recortar puesto que iban a hacer un trabajo con eso, pero ella no pudo más que maldecir en voz baja cuando vio que había olvidado por completo traer esa revista hoy. ¡Pensó que iban a leer algún cuento tonto como ayer!

Suspiró resignada y se volteó a su compañero del lado de la izquierda puesto que nunca se había hablado con la chica de la derecha, preguntándose cómo podría comenzar a hablarle sin sonar tan desagradable.

-¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki?- preguntó sin siquiera mirarla, ese tipo era demasiado espeluznante.

-Umm… veras, Toshiro, ¿p-podríamos hacer el trabajo juntos?... por favor… olvide mi revista.- sonrió nerviosamente.

Él la miró con una ceja en alto.

-Claro.- dijo simplemente, sorprendiéndola totalmente. Pensó que sería más difícil… -Pero solo si dejas de llamarme por mi nombre de una buena vez.- lo sabía, rayos.

-Bien, ni que me importara tanto.- accedió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tuvieron que avisar a la maestra que harían el trabajo juntos, por lo que terminaron atrayendo la atención de todo el salón, puesto que todos sabían de su odio mutuo y que de repente trabajaran juntos obvio que llamaba la atención.

Las burlas de su hermana empeorarían por esto pero no pensaba sacarse ningún negativo en esa clase, muchas gracias.

Comenzaron a hacer el trabajo al principio tranquilamente siguiendo las instrucciones de la maestra, pero pronto ella comenzó a hartarse y recordar por qué despreciaba tanto a Hitsugaya.

-Lo haces mal.- le quitó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar la imagen prolijamente por su cuenta.

-Tal vez podría hacerlo bien si realmente me dejaras hacer algo…- masculló molesta de que no la haya terminado de cortar una sola imagen.

-Deberías estar agradecida de que lo haga por ti, la nota será diez para los dos de todas maneras.- se mofó arrogantemente el niño genio estúpido.

-¡Deja de actuar como si fueras el jefe!- se quejó sin soportarlo más.

-¡Es mi revista! Y cuando quiera le digo a la maestra que ya no hacemos equipo y te reprueba.- amenazó.

-¡No te tengo miedo!- le sacó la lengua. –Dile lo que quieras, perderás un punto por falta de compañerismo.- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con superioridad, sabiendo que para él era inaceptable sacarse algo por debajo del diez.

-¡Agh! Como sea.- pareció pasársele un poco el enojo. –Hagamos un trato, tú buscas y pegas las imágenes y yo las recortó, ¿está bien?-

-Umm… de acuerdo. Pero déjame terminar de cortar esa.- exigió.

-Tsk, que terca... Está bien.- le pasó la revista y las tijeras.

-¡Bien!- Karin sonrió victoriosa, concentrándose en cortar lo más cuidadosamente posible, no por contentar a Hitsugaya, claro, por supuesto que no… solo que… quería sacarse diez.

Acercó mucho su rostro a la revista, muy concentrada en su tarea, sin notar como su cabello largo suelto caía por sus hombros en zonas inquietantemente cercanas a por donde cortaba la tijera.

Toshiro supervisaba aburrido el trabajo de la Kurosaki, esperando a que terminara para así seguir con el maldito trabajo, ahora la niña cortaba prolijo pero eso a costa de hacerlo con rapidez, y se estaba aburriendo horriblemente.

En lo que observaba su trabajo, sus ojos fueron desviándose más a su rostro. Ella siempre le había parecido linda, más cuando se enojaba, motivo por el cual disfrutaba hacerla rabiar pesé a que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la verdad su rostro concentrado era más adorable aún, aunque seguía prefiriendo sus sonrisas.

Su mirada se desvió hacia su hermoso cabello en una de esas, siempre había tenido ganas de pasar sus dedos por él para ver si eran tan suaves como se veían, pero sabía que antes ella le cortaría los dedos con esas tijeras que estaba usando ahora… en donde por entre medio se había colado una buena porción de su cabello… que estaba a punto de cortar…

-¡Cuidado!- su mano salió disparada a golpear la suya, afortunadamente evitando por poco que cortara su pelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó por el manotazo, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se sobaba la manito afectada. Aquí vamos… -¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- rugió tan enfadada que casi no era adorable… casi.

-Si no lo hacía hubieras cortado tu pelo…- se defendió sin mucho interés.

-¡¿Y qué con eso?! ¡Me hubieras avisado y punto!- pisoteó.

-No hubieras logrado frenarte a tiempo.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Hubiera sido mi problema! ¡¿A ti qué diablos te importa?!- ahora sí que la miró con interés.

-Me importa. Prefiero a las niñas con cabello largo, ¿lo olvidas?- en realidad, solo había dicho eso para encubrir que le gustaba ella, que por ese entonces tenía el pelo corto. -¿No fue por eso que te dejaste crecer el pelo en primer lugar?- se mofó un poco, disfrutando de verla sonrojarse profundamente.

Ahora toda la clase los estaba viendo.

-¡¿Q-quién diablos se dejó crecer el pelo por cualquier cosa que tú hayas dicho?!- olviden lo que pensó acerca de que su rostro concentrado era más adorable, el furioso no tenía rival, aunque nada le ganaba a sus sonrisas. -¡A mí me importa un bledo como tenga el cabello!- aseguró feroz.

-Lo que digas.- no la tomó en serio y todos sus compañeros rieron.

-¡En serio!- afirmó mirando enojada a todo mundo, incluso a la maestra, que los observaba divertida ya acostumbrada a sus pleitos. -¡No me importa!- de repente sus ojos cayeron en la tijera, y Toshiro de algún modo supo lo que esa terca orgullosa planeaba hacer.

-Kurosaki… ni lo pienses.- ella se agarró el pelo en una coleta con una mano y abrió las tijeras. Todo el mundo se congeló. -¡Karin, no!- eso no fue lo más brillante que pudo hacer, lo sabía, ahora que le había demostrado que no quería que lo hiciera lo haría con más ganas, esa pequeña testaruda arrogante.

Sonriendo victoriosamente y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Karin rebanó su largo cabello de un tajo.

-¡Ja!- alzó la gran tanda de cabello en una mano, presumiéndolo. -¡Ya ven!- agitó su disparejo cabello ahora corto hasta los hombros de un lado a otro. –Les dije que no me importaba.- le sacó la lengua a todos.

Todo fue silencio por un momento, antes de que Yuzu se pusiera a llorar y la maestra chocara la palma de su mano en la frente, saliendo del salón murmurando algo acerca de la directora y los problemas que daban los Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya por un momento se quedó mirando desolado el montón de cabello, por cada centímetro que ella se lo había dejado crecer su ego y su esperanza de gustarle aumentaron, y que se lo cortara de manera tan despectiva en solo un segundo fue como si hubiera cortado también eso, pero entonces volvió la vista a su sonrisa que aunque burlona seguía siendo lindísima y de repente sintió como si le importara un bledo mientras ella siguiera sonriendo.

Cabello corto o largo, seguía gustándole, aunque seguía sin querer admitirlo en voz alta.

-Si ya terminaste con eso, ¿podemos seguir el trabajo?- preguntó con calma, haciendo que lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-T-tú… Ahh, realmente te odio, Toshiro.- bufó.

-¡Oye, se supone que tienes que llamarme por mi apellido de ahora en adelante!- le recordó el trato. Puede que le gustara, pero no iba a dejar de insistirle en eso.

-Tú me llamaste por mi nombre antes, así que lo anulaste.- le sacó la lengua.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-Tiene que ver con que no puedes sacarme de tu equipo a menos que quieras que te bajen un punto, ¡y con que te llamare como se me dé la gana!- sonrió con maldad y aunque seguía pareciéndole una sonrisa bonita, la detesto, profundamente.

-Realmente te odio.- la miró con rabia.

Pasarían los años y no importaba que otro tipo de sentimientos se desarrollaran entre ellos, el odio siempre estaría presente.

Fin.

Holis! :D

Aquí un OS con sobre-carga de diabetes para sumar un numero owo

Pueden tomar esto como una conti de Témpera, por lo que es otro tachado de la lista, yeiii! n.n

No olviden que Mi Rey se actualiza el miercoles ;D

Querida aresuri-cham, puedo preguntar por qué te sientes ignorada por mí? D: Si yo siempre leo tus reviews y el de todas con mucho cariño! T.T Ahora mismo estoy teniendo problemillas con FF y no me deja mandar PM's y creo q tampoco recibirlos... pero si quieres que conteste tus reviews solo dimelo y con gusto lo hare en las actualizaciones u OS. Gracias por tus reviews, me gusto tu teoria en Extraterrestrial aunq creo q te decepcionaras un poco pero en realidad eso ni se pasó por mi mente xP Nunca se me ocurriría algo tan dramaticamente bueno xD Respecto a tu opinion de Mi Rey, la verdad no sabría que decirte o.o Obvio tienes razón y me da mucha tristeza que hayas experimentado el machismo u.u Pero es una realidad que se daba mucho en la epoca antigua y pos... no es que yo esté de acuerdo con eso, pero así va la trama :T Lo siento si eso las perturba mucho, supongo que dejare más advertencias...

Pero bueno, bueno! Que esté OS fue pura ternurita! n_n Espero que les gustara y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
